


Puppy Love

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Science Experiments, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: The 118 get a call in a lab of what appears to be pretty weird experiments, Buck gets a weird liquid on him and somehow ends up with dog like appendages and qualities.Don't asks me why it's always Buck, I don't know.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 254





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind I'm sensitive, hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes English isn't my first language. 
> 
> I'm not good at smut so \\_(^.^)_/ don't come at me please 😂

The call come just before their shift ends, it sucks, sometimes calls can take hours, there's not even half an hour left to their shift. They were so fucking close to going back home, but no. The alarm sounds and curiously, it's a building no one knows, like it just popped out of nowhere. Once there, it's weird. It seems like a normal building from the outside, but once they're inside, everything is white and sleek and everything looks expensive and honestly too high-tech from the building's appearance. It's a lab, clearly, but Buck honestly has no idea what the hell is going on in there and by the confused face of his teammates, they don't have a freaking idea either. 

The call is simple, there was a small fire, it was extinguished, but since the lab works with chemicals and all sorts of things, they wanted fire fighters to do a check up and Paramedics to check their people over, which is smart. Buck appreciates smart people. Only when they're moving around with bags and equipment, Hen knocks over a flashy yellow contenant and Buck just does his best to catch it, but in the end he only ends up with the weird yellow thing on him. No one seems to panic around, so he doesn't think he's dying, at least. 

"Oh no." Hen says, frozen. "What was in this?" She asks. 

"Nothing much. It's still a prototype, it didn't do anything with our subject and we tested it many, many time, nothing dangerous was in this, a shower is all he should need." The man in front of them says. 

It doesn't really answer the question, but Buck feels fine and they have a job to do, so he shrugs and puts the little tube back on the counter before going to help the others. Everyone is fine, the fire was well contained and showed no sign what so ever that it would start again, so with a nods and handshakes and thanks, they were on their way back to the truck. On the ride there, Buck feels weirdly uncomfortable, like his spine is trying to grow out of him, anyway, his ass is sore and not for the right reasons and he can't stop squirming, trying to find a better position. When they finally arrives, Buck is the last to get out, only Eddie beside him and it happens, something just slaps his ass out of nowhere. Of course, he turns to Eddie, gaping. 

"Did you just slap my ass?" He asks, incredulous. Eddie snorts. 

"I did not." He replies, but then a movement around Buck's waist catches his eyes and he stares. 

"Oh god Buck. Your tail is wiggling. I mean... You have a tail." Hen says, frowns on her face, like she can't believe she just said that. The tail stops wiggling instantly, frozen in place and then Buck's looks behind him to find exactly what was described, a tail. It's about the color of his hair, very fluffy. And then he blacks out. Because what kind of person wouldn't ? 

When he wakes up, he feels like he just slipped into a nightmare. Now not only does he has a tail, but he also has dog ears. On top of his head. It's cute, if he's honest, but who the fuck can live with that? When he finally gets up, he feels like his balance is off, his tail keeps getting stuck in things, cups goes flying on the floor once he gets the tail untucked from the crack on the couch, the sound making him jump, his own tail slapping the back of his legs. He's not used to it, alright and everything sounds so loud. 

"I always knew you were just a big puppy." Hen says and Buck winces. 

"Do you have to talk so loudly, jeez, I'm not deaf." He says, covering his ears. He can still hear perfectly. His hands pats his head until they fall on his dog ears and his tail wiggles without consent at the sensation. 

"Oh, right. You have two pairs of ears now." Hen says, quieter. "Okay, stop looking like that, you look so cute." She says, when he makes a desperate face. 

He finds himself sniffing the air slightly, he guesses this is probably a dog thing he's going to do now. 

"Yeah, where are the others? I can smell them." He says without thinking then wrinkles his nose. 

"You can- okay alright puppy. They're downstairs. We didn't want to crowd you." 

Going downstairs is so embarrassing, his tails keeps wiggling and hitting the rails and making a shit tons of noises, but no matter how hard he glares at it, it just continues his movement. 

The smell of the team hits him so hard he almost throw up. A mix of smoke, sweat, cologne, deodorants, perfume, food, soap and weirdly enough the distinct smell of kids. He must makes a face because they stares and wait until he speaks. 

"You guys, really stinks." He says, and because he's a masochist, he sniffs again and gags. "Oh god. Guys, go take a shower for God's sake." He says, turning to get closer to a window. 

He hears grumbling and footsteps toward the showers. 

Weirdly enough, Eddie is the first one out of the shower. Smelling of fresh laundry, soap and cologne. Buck can smells Christopher on his clothes. He winces when his tails hits the wall hard. When he turns around, he sees that it's moving so quickly, for sure the impact was painful. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Eddie asks, a little concerned, a little curious. Mostly just staring, either at his tail or his ears. 

"You smell of Christopher." He blurts out. "Sorry. It's not a bad thing I just... yeah. I'm good. Fine. Overwhelmed by sounds and smells. And the new appendages." He says, looking away from Eddie. 

"Yeah, I can imagine it's... hard." He says, but Buck can tell he wants to say something else, he thinks for a while that Eddie maybe wants to tease him, but isn't sure if it's the right time yet. So instead of just asking what Eddie wants, like a normal human being, he just says. 

"Just go for it." Sighing, Buck crosses his arms on his chest. 

"You sure? You seem kind of upset." 

"I'm sure, it's fine, I'm sure you're dying to." Buck think he will laugh or joke about it. So imagine his surprise when Eddie's hand lift up and pets his ears.  
Buck freezes and so, Eddie freezes too, hand on his head, but then Eddie's hand move a little, probably not sure if he has to let go or if he can continues and Buck's head tilts on the side, pressing further into the hand. 

"It's so soft." Eddie says, almost a whisper. Buck's hips are almost vibrating from the way his tail is moving behind him. 

"Thanks, I guess?" Eddie let's out a chuckle, scratching his right ear once, twice before removing his hand. Buck has no idea where the sound comes from, but there's a long and plaintive whine that echoes into the station. Eddie freezes, his hand still in the air and he stares at Buck. Until Buck realises that it was him. The sound came out of him. 

"Oh. Oh shit. That's so embarrassing. I just... it just came out- I didn't... I don't know what happened." He tries to explain, but there's no explanation because he doesn't know what that was. 

"It's...Uh... does it feels nice?" Eddie asks, pointing toward his head. Buck almost gets hit in the face by a smell he doesn't recognize, doesn't know what to name, but he's not really thinking about it, more like he wants to die from embarrassment. 

"Yeah. Yes. It's really-... nice." He says, awkward. "I should go... I... should shower too." He says, moving already. He leaves Eddie standing there and enters the locker room to shower. Maybe the effects will go off with it, the guy said he only needed a shower, right?

_________

After a week, the effects are still there and after having asked Eddie multiple time if Christopher would be scared of him and Eddie reassuring him that no, Christopher would not be scared at all, he accept to hang out. He still notices things, mostly he is still himself, his human side is still pretty strong, but he sometimes have grey moment. He calls them like that because dog moment sounds too weird for him. Like sometimes he licks things, or sniffs the air or wants to be pet and he sleeps mostly in weird position and sometimes, when the emotions are strong around him, he feels them. 

The first thing Chris says when he sees him is not at all what Buck expected. 

"Wow, that's so cool." He says with wonder in his eyes. He then asks to touch his ears and yes, now its mostly fine. He can handle it without whining like a dog in heat. So he nods and Christopher is so delicate and soft, like Buck is precious and fragile and it melts his heart. "Wow, they're so soft." 

"You are really your dad's son." Buck replies and it makes Eddie chuckles. He can feels love and wonder pouring out of Chris and affection and fondness is all around Eddie. Buck's tail wiggles behind him. "There's something burning." He says to Eddie. 

"No, there's not." Eddie says, still rushing to the kitchen. "Okay, yeah, no, you're right. Thanks." He says and Buck can hear the oven opens and the shuffles on things on the grill and then something being put down and the door of the oven closing. 

"How did you know?" Chris asks, smiling. 

"My nose... I can smell better and hear better too." He explains, Christopher laughs.

"Really?" 

"Yeah." He says, nodding. 

"That's so cool. It's like you have superpower." He says, looking up at him with admiration in his eyes and Buck legit almost cries right there. 

"Yeah, it is." He smiles down at the child in front of him and feels so much love for him. 

"Guys dinner is ready." Eddie calls from the kitchen. 

"We're eating-" 

"Lasagna. " Buck says at the same time as Chris. 

"So cool." Christopher repeats quietly as they walk to the kitchen.

________

Buck feels eyes on him and when he looks up, finds both Eddie and Chris staring at him. He puts the plates down, licking his lips and then feels himself blush. 

"Sorry, it just... it just does that sometimes." He says, waving his hands around. 

"There's more, if you're still hungry." Eddie offers, pointing toward the pan of lasagna, he looks stunned. "Is your... was it always that long? Your tongue I mean?" Eddie blurts out and then he looks like someone who just wants to die. "Sorry. Don't answer that." 

"It's longer. I guess it came with the package." He says because it is longer, not by much, but he now can touch his nose without much effort, which he does to show it to Christopher and Buck gets attacked by a smell that he know he smelled before, but can't put his finger on. "My teeth are sharper too." He says, smiling to show his canines.

"That's... yeah." Clearing his throat, Eddie points to the lasagna again. "Do you want more?" He asks, avoiding eyes contact. 

"Sure." He says, his tail making noises and hitting the side of his chair, making it vibrate. 

_______ 

They end up on the couch, watching Hercules and Buck keeps squirming trying to find a position. He end up having to place his ass half on and half off the couch, with his knee almost in his face so he's not taking too much place and it's not the best position. 

"Are you okay, Bucky?" Chris asks, distracted by his squirming, probably. 

"Yeah, it's just hard to be comfortable with my... tail" he says, still not used to saying that. 

"Oh. Right. Christopher presses pause and Buck looks at him, awkwardly. 

"We need to change position obviously." He says, when nobody move. 

Eddie gets up too, waiting for Buck to get comfortable. 

"I'm not... It's alright like this, it's fine." He says. 

In the end, Buck is being man handled by Eddie. When they restart the movie, Eddie is on his side, legs going almost all the way to the other side, .Chris curled up half on Eddie, half on Buck. Buck closer to the end of the couch, so his tail had space behind him and finally, he's comfortable, tails hitting Eddie's legs once in a while, until finally it settles down and they can all concentrate on the movie. 

________

At the station, the puppy jokes are unstoppable. Which, fair, if it was someone else, he would joke about it too. Buck can't count the time Bobby used the sentence "can't expect a puppy to clean his own mess." And Hen seems to not be able to not say, "calm down you over eager puppy." 

Buck can tell it's only teasing, he's getting better at reading emotions. 

He also finds out that whines and growls are a thing he definitely can do. It started small, when Maddie was meddling too much or Chimney moves his tail away too strongly and it always was just a small groan, more than a growl, like a warning, but then it quickly got out of proportion. 

They're outside, Eddie, Buck and Christopher, a nice day at the park, after what they'll go get ice cream, Buck is contempt, happy even, just playing with Christopher and his ears keeps moving toward sounds, under his beanie, loud noises mostly, but there's a sound that catches his ears distinctly. Eddie is just beside him, so he doesn't worry that Christopher will be taken care of. He makes a sign to Eddie to run the other way, before he's walking with a mission in his mind, protecting his family.

Suddenly there's screams and people running and Buck comes face to face with a man, gun pointing in the air. It just happens, a loud and menacing growl tearing out of him. It scares most people around him. Which sends them in a frenzy to get out of here, but mostly, it gets the attention of the man in front of him. Another rumbles gets out of his chest and he's snarling at the man. Buck wouldn't be surprised if someone was to tell him foam was in his mouth. The man must be surprised and terrified because he doesn't shoot and Buck doesn't let him either, jumping on the man and growling at him, the gun falling to the ground. 

Buck is aware he's talking, but he can't even hear himself over all the noises that's coming out of him. Vaguely he remember saying 'how dare you try to hurt my family.' but he may be wrong. He knows he punched the guy and now he's mostly shaking him, fists curled into the man's shirt, pulling and pushing.

It's Eddie's hand on his shoulder that stops him completely, like a puppet with cut strings. 

"We're fine Buck. The police is here, let them do their job?" He says softly and Buck nods, looking up and seeing terrified faces. He panics when he thinks about Christopher seeing him, the panic is short when he feel small arms hugs his legs. He sighs. 

"Did I scare you?" He asks Christopher, unsure, he bends down to be the smallest he can. 

"No, I know you wouldn't hurt me, kid." He says, patting his cheek. Buck smiles. "You're our family."

"Yeah?" He asks hopeful. 

"Yeah." Christopher replies, smiling. "Now ice cream?" He says and Buck laughs. 

"Yeah." 

________ 

Hen starts teasing him at the station after the story gets out, but even more when she realises that his wiggling tail is a good lie detector or emotions detector, really. 

"Should i give you a shot, just in case you have the rabbies?" She says laughing. 

"I was... I was just protecting Christopher." He says, defensive. 

"Yeah. We saw. It was intense. I didn't know you could growl." 

"I didn't either." He says, crossing his arms. After a moment, the subject change and then he smells it, the familiar smell that has imprinted on him since he's more there then at his apartment, Eddie. He turns around to call him and then. And then it happens. His tail hits Hen's legs quickly, almost swiping her off her feet. He turns to her once more, to make sure she's fine

"Oh this is gold." She says, chuckling. "I didn't know you had a crush on Diaz." She smirks. 

"What?" He asks horrified because he doesn't? Does he? Maybe he knows Eddie's smell everywhere and he spends so much time there with him and Chris that they practically live together and he's happy to see him and- oh. Right, he totally is in love with Eddie. That doesn't mean he's going to just admit it to Hen. "No I don't." He says, quite convincing. 

Hen looks down at his tail, who's almost not moving now, pointing down. 

"Hey Eddie." She says and the tail is going wild in a second. He turns to see that Eddie isn't even there. When he looks at her again, she arches a brow. "You're whipped." She says, laughing. 

"So what?" He says, embarrassed. "It's not like I'm planning to make a move on him or something." He says, looking away. 

"You should. He totally has a crush on you. I think the ears are torturing him, really. Each time you're not looking he gets this look on his face, like he wants to pet and bite them and-" 

"Alright! Shut up!" He says, blush clearly visible on his face. 

She laughs at him. 

"Seriously, you should make a move." 

"Look, I appreciate the encouragement, but I can smell emotions alright, if he's felt that way, I would know." 

"You can sm- since WHEN?" She asks eyes wide. 

"Since I got this." He says, waving is hands toward his tails and head. "There's uh... look there's things I do that you guys don't know alright." 

"Like smelling emotions?" She says incredulous. "What else?" 

"My tongue is longer, my teeth sharper, I have more instinct, I can hear a lot of things, I smell better, I smell, sometimes feels emotions, I can growl and... uh... I can whine too, I don't know why I'm telling you this. I lick my plates now when I don't pay attention to what I'm doing and... uh... yeah."

"Oh there's something else." Hen says, narrowing her eyes, looking at his tail, it curls down, almost between his legs. "It's embarrassing." She says. 

"I like to be pet. Alright? I like when people touch my ears. It feels nice." He says, looking away. 

"That's so cute, I'm sure Eddie would volunteers to do just that." Hen says, snickering. 

"Shut up." He says, a small growl escaping his mouth. His tail going down instantly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Awwwww that's so cute." Hen says. 

_________ 

Two days after, Buck catches Eddie staring at his ears 13 times in about 15 minutes. Each time he looks away when he realises he's been caught, but it's too late. 

"Do they bother you?" He asks suddenly. When he catches Eddie again. 

"What?" He asks, blushing. 

"My ears, do they bother you? You're like... obsessed with it or something. I can wear a beanie inside too. " He says, annoyed. 

"No! No. They don't bother me. It's just... they're just there." He says, pointing his head. "It's difficult not to stare, sorry." He says and then the smell he can't identify comes back full force. When he sniffs the air, again, he still doesn't know what the fuck it is. Eddie must think he's angry at him cause he didn't reply, because he continues. "It's like when someone bends down right in front of you and your eyes go toward that person's ass, I dont mean to stare, it's just right there." He blurts out. 

"Did you just... compare my ears with a butt?" He asks, gaping. 

"No! I mean... kind of... yeah. I mean- I'm just digging myself further into a hole." He says, giving up trying to finish his sentence. 

"Yeah, yeah you are." Buck says, staring. "Why a butt? I mean, tattoo, piercing, colorful hair? I mean, I have no problem with either of them, but sometimes I stare at it without meaning to. Why a butt?" He asks confused. 

"It's a body part!" Eddie says, defensive. "It's the first thing that came to mind, sorry."

And now Buck gets what Hen meant. 

"So you associate my ears, with an ass?" He asks, arching a brow. Internally he really just wants to know if Eddie wants the same thing he wants, but making him squirm and blush is too tempting. 

"No, well... no. I just..." He cuts himself off. Mumbling to himself what Buck can clearly make out as "Why am I like this?" 

"Does it has the same effect on you?" Buck asks, smirking. 

"W-what? What do you mean?" He says, stuttering. 

"My ears, do they have the same effect on you then if you saw let's say... an ass? Is that why it was the first thing that came to mind?" He asks slyly, taking a step toward Eddie. 

Eddie is a stuttering mess after that, trying to get if Buck is serious or messing with him and he doesn't know what to say. 

"You can touch them, I already told you it feels good." He says and the smell that dissipated a moment ago hits him in the face the closer he gets to Eddie and he feels a shiver runs down his spine. Getting close enough to smell his neck, Buck bends down and takes a deep breath right into the crook of Eddie's neck. He can feels Eddie shivers against him and he can taste and feel the lust now. Now he knows the smell, lust, arousal, want. "You smell so good." He says, a whine getting stuck in his throat, the smell, just pours out of Eddie. His breath coming faster and faster. 

"Jesus." Eddie says in a shaky voice. Buck growls deep in his throat. "Buck. Shit. Buck." Suddenly, there's a sound coming from not far away and Buck realises that the station is so, so not a good place to start things.

"Yeah. I know. I could smell it on you for weeks. I just couldn't... I didn't know what it was." He says, softly, pulling away a little, trying to get his head out of the gutter, but the smell is so thick it keeps clouding his mind. "Okay, you... you really need to get that under control cause I can't think anymore." He says, whine so close to getting out of his mouth.

"Well you really need to stop groping me." Eddie says and Buck only realises now that his hands are moving from Eddie's neck to his chest to his hips, he stops, removing his hands. 

"Sorry, I wasn't aware I was doing that." He says and the smell flare up. 

"You're not helping at all. You're making it worse." Eddie says, accusing. 

Buck clears his throat. 

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so easy to rile up." Buck says, rising his hands in the air. 

"I'm not... I am not easy." Eddie says, the smell faltering now. 

"You re-" Buck cuts himself off because now is not the moment to flirt. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Buck settles on. 

After about 10 minutes, the smell of Eddie's want is mostly dissipated. Buck smiles at him. 

"So... is this just like... an ear type of kink or..." 

"No it's not... It's just... It's not a kink." Eddie says, firmly. "Well, it's not the ears, at least. It's just... It's the sound you made. You know, last time I petted them. It's been on repeat in my head since then and I can't get it out and I kept wanting to hear it again and again and... well the point is, it's not an ear kink." Eddie says, blushing. 

"And is it a... like I mean is it just like... physical?" 

"I don't know... I don't know if it started cause I had feelings for you or if the feelings came with the... the want or whatever. I think I was in love with you before, but I don't think I noticed till... that." He says, waving toward Buck. 

"Oh. But you... you do have feelings?" He says, insecure. 

"Yeah. Of course I do. It's impossible not to have feelings for you. You're beautiful, funny, smart, you love my kid, my kid love you, you have wits and you call me out on my bullshit and you care and you're just... just everything I ever wanted and needed and didn't know about." 

Buck smiles fondly. 

"I love you." Buck says, face soft and honest. 

"I love you too, big dork." Eddie says, pressing a small kiss to his lips. 

_______ 

Once the shift ends, Buck finds Eddie faster than you can say 'fire' and he's pulling him toward the parking lot. 

"Christopher?" He asks, just to make sure they're not starting something they can't finish again. 

"Carla." Eddie replies. 

"My place." Buck says. 

They probably beat a record for the time it takes them to get there, but no matter how fast, Buck feels like it took forever. As soon as the door closes behind them, Buck is all over Eddie. Mouth already on his and hands roaming over everything he can reach. 

Eddie isn't better, his hands going instantly in his hair, fingers finding the ears he spent so much time staring at, and Buck pants in his mouth. 

The smell, takes over the whole place in seconds and Buck is assaulted by, goosebumps rising on his skin. 

Out of no where, he gets a flash of him showing off his tongue and he breaks the kiss. 

"My tongue turns you on?" He asks, smirking. 

"No, I mean yes, but it's just... you turn me on, like in general." Eddie says licking his lips, his fingers scratches his ears and Buck makes a keening sound in the back of his throat. "And I'm easy to rile up?" 

"Oh, you are. You so are. I could flick my tongue out at you while we're eating dinner with the team and you'd get all excited." Buck says, smiling. 

"Yeah well I could flick your ears and you'd be whining like you're in heat." Eddie says, doing just that and Buck tries so, so hard to not make a sound, but the needy whine comes for so deep inside him he can't keep it in. Suddenly Eddie is switching up things and Buck finds himself against the door, hands pawing at Eddie's clothes. 

"See? You're just as easy." Eddie tells him and yeah, he has a point, Buck's legs feels like jelly and somehow, he feels the need to bare his neck to Eddie. He doesn't, but his head hits the door anyway. "I'm going to make you feel so, so good." He whispers in his human ears, before biting the lobe and then his mouth is on Buck's again. Pulling him toward the couch, the bedroom is too far, too much stairs, too much. 

Clothes gets removed while they're getting there, Eddie's shirt getting thrown over Buck's shoulder, making something tumble to the floor, they don't even take the time to check. Buck's hands are already trying to unbuckle Eddie's jeans, but he's distracted, his instinct pushing at him to bare his neck and fighting it is getting harder. 

Finally, Buck's pants falls down first and Eddie assist with his own while Buck returns to touching everything he can. 

Once they're lying down on the couch, it's too much for Buck, he doesn't even register what's going on before his heads tilts backward and he shows his neck to him, breathing itching in his throat. 

Eddie doesn't seem bothered by it at all, lips and teeth pressing into the skin, making Buck whine and moan. 

"Is this one of your kink?" Eddie asks, he knows some people are into that, the possessiveness and the marks or whatever. 

"I don't know. I don't know, but it feels good." Buck says, hands pushing Eddie's face toward his neck again. Eddie doesn't waste time, biting, licking, sucking the skin and Buck is squirming under him. 

Eddie then goes down a bit and continues his descent until his lips meets clothes again and he looks up at Buck who's head is still tilted back. 

"You okay?" Eddie asks. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... uh..." Eddie can sees goosebumps rising on Buck's skin. "I'm uh... I think it's the dog part... doing his thing." He says, embarrassed. 

"But it feels good, right?" Eddie says, hands roaming over his chest. 

"Yes. Yes. Yes it feels good, great." Buck says, a bit out of it. 

"Good. You want to go further?" Eddie asks, his erection is throbbing, but if Buck told him he wanted to stop, Eddie would stop no question, no judgement. 

"Yes. Yes I want you. I want you in me." Buck says, hips making small movement. 

"Okay. Fuck, Buck that is so fucking hot." Eddie says, removing both underwear to finally get fully naked skin on skin contact and fuck. 

"Yes." Buck says, groaning. 

Soon enough, Eddie is in the bathroom, getting lube and condom and he can hear Buck whining, needy. When he comes back, Buck is sitting, grinding his ass against the couch, as soon as Eddie gets close, his head falls backward, exposing his neck and Eddie finally gets it. 

"Oh shit that's hot." He says, almost letting go of the lube. 

"Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up." Buck whines. 

Eddie is there in a second, hands on Buck. 

"You're submitting." Eddie tells him. "You are submitting to me." Eddie precise. "That's the neck thing. Showing your neck means submission." He says, getting his fingers full of lube. "And that. That's a really big kink of mine." Eddie says, finally touching the part of his body Buck as been waiting for. 

"Yeah?" Buck asks, but it's so breathy that Eddie almost doesn't catches it. 

"Yeah." He says, finally pushing his finger in. Buck is needy and pushy, hips pushing against his finger, which makes him add another. "That's not new for you, right?" 

"Not my first time, no. You can add another." He says, hips jerking. Eddie does and a deep moan gets out of Buck, Eddie pushing his fingers in the same angle, getting the same result. "Fuck. Fuck. Shit I'm ready Eddie. I'm ready, please." He says, desperation clear in his voice, 

Eddie removes his fingers, putting lube on his dick before opening the condom. 

"I'm clean. I'm clean. We dont need it. I swear." Buck says, begs. So Eddie nods throwing the condom aside and pushing slowly into Buck. Buck seems against the idea, because he pushes his hips against him and his legs wraps around Eddie's waist, pushing him to go faster. "Fuck yes, Eddie." 

And that's it, Eddie thrusts his hips once, twice slowly, before his rythme gets faster and faster and harder and Buck is a moaning, mumbling mess under him. 

Their climax seems to come out of nowhere, Buck squeezing Eddie's cock inside of him and pushing him over the edge. Eddie collapse on Buck, still trying to not crush him with his weight. 

They stay like that for a long time, until Eddie feels the cum on Buck's belly drying and he pulls out slowly. Buck whines a little, but otherwise seems good. 

"I'm going to get something to clean us up, then we're taking a nap and after that you're coming to my place. Pack a bag." He says, getting up and going to the bathroom. 

__________

The week after, Buck is moving in. Christopher is ecstatic by the fact that not only does he has two dads, but his second dad is Buck.


End file.
